


seal-skin

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elrondir Week, M/M, Selkie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange, he decides, being on land for more than a few minutes at a time. But this is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seal-skin

It's strange, he decides, being on land for more than a few minutes at a time. Strange, but not unpleasant, for even as he dearly misses the silky slide of seawater on his skin, the sun is warmer than he has ever felt it, and the air tastes sweeter than seawater ever could. 

He still hasn't found any clothes. Which hasn't been a problem, until now, because up until now he hasn't run into anybody who might care. 

But now he has, and the man on the beach looks — scared? It's hard to tell with humans. He holds his seal-skin in front of his body, but still feels bare. 

"Hello?" the man says, and it's all he can do not to flinch. "What's your name? Are you alright?"

Not scared, concerned. Now that the man is closer, he can tell by the tilt of the eyebrows and the lean forward. "I'm —" he tries to form the yips and barks that form sunstreaksthroughstillwater but says only "Lindir. And yes, I'm alright."

The man bares his teeth — no, it's called smiling when it's a human — and replies, "I'm Elrond."

Elrond takes the skin from Lindir's hands and he freezes, until Elrond drapes it over his shoulders like the cloaks that the witches sometimes wear, wraps it around his body like a blanket. 

"You should be warmer now. Where are you staying?" Lindir only shrugs, and Elrond sighs. "Alright, you're coming home with me."

They walk down the beach hand in hand, and if a seal's grace is the price of this then Lindir will pay it gladly.


End file.
